Event Guides
Summary Tips and Tricks or Guides that can be used in Events. Written by Zodiacat. For more information about each event, click one of the links below: Catching Events / Order Events / Style Wars / Snap Contest Note: The following may/may not benefit you, especially for those who are high ranked players... But feel free to read it anyways. General Tips for Events *Use your Lucky Tickets to max out your''' Charm''' in the''' Charm Up Lotto''' (Can be found under Lucky Lotto) for the first few days (1 to 3/4 days). *The preferred resources for each event would be: #Tons of (Full) Charge Drinks. #'Premium Gacha Tickets'. (About 5+) #A decent amount of playing time. (Or lots depending where you are aiming) * Buy events items from the Store with Smile Points! You can buy Gloves, Boxes, Mini Energy Bottles, Secret Invitations and Charge Drinks. * Avoid spending all your Premium Gacha Tickets on the first gacha. More charm will be given out when the latest gacha comes out! * Give yourself goals. This could be like reaching a certain number of Style Points, reaching an item whether it is from a Limited Time Bonus or player rewards or reaching a certain rank. * Join an active club, this will help you in club-related activities. * Watch advertisements when you have 5 - 7 HP left. Each advertisement (Which gives you 30 HP and can be done 10 times a day) and if you watch them a whilst having 5 - 7 HP left, this will give you 0 HP so this will help you spend your Full Charge Drinks wisely. However if you have over 8 energy left, just use your Charge Drinks and wait. * Comparing your time to JST (Japan Standard Time). This will help you know when events usually start or end, when Peak Time is coming up and when Limited Time Bonuses end. Word from Editor(s) "As a player ranked 600-2500 (Depending which event), I aim for 5,000 charm, spend 20 - 50 Full Charge bottles, spend like 15 - 20 Premium Tickets between all the Event Gachas and spend A LOT of time playing each event... Probably slowing me down in productivity and sleep. If you fear 'corrupting yourself via. CocoPPa Play', just play events casually/Don't try too hard." - Zodiacat Note: Most of the events don't have much because the General Tips apply. Catching Event *'Save your Gloves' and only use them during Bonus Stages and try to use the Double Point Glove on the Final Stage. Optionally, you can try to conserve your by using one or two gloves during the Bonus Stage or Final Stage and only use the Double Point Glove on the Final Stage, during Peak Time AND you have a combo going on. *'Want more Points?' Besides raising your Charm, visit random players instead of your friends during Peak Time. * When a Super Combo reads "Catch for x more times", it means that the combo will end if you mange to catch the amount. Word from Editor(s) "Events tend vary a lot when it comes ranking, sometimes it is harder to get rank 1,000 and sometimes it is easy. For me, I'd say a minimum of 75 Full Charge Drinks and 7,000+ Charm and lots of time will help you greatly' - Zodiacat. "Do the town quest! It gives out some limited charge drinks, catching gloves and even some smile points" ~ KokoroError Order Event * Get Event Gifts by using the buffs given when completing the daily quests and CocoPPa Town and cheer random people. * Get Books, Cakes and Roses easily buy cheering back at people for a bonus reward and cheer for Gacha or Event Shows. * Focus one Character when delivering gifts. This is more efficient for getting Level 10 characters (Limited Time Bonuses) and helps with Special Orders. * Don't always wait for Peak Time. By doing this, you can get the Special Orders more frequently, keep in mind that it will not come when both requests are over Level 5 and 10 minutes before 1.5 Peak Time, and it can help you with Limited Time Bonuses. * Use (Magical) Boxes when you have a request where 25 (Event) Gifts are required . Try to use Magical Boxes on the 10th request preferably during Peak Time. * Getting Satisfaction Points can be hard to get, if you have a lot of gifts and you are in need of points, keep resetting your characters when you can no longer give gifts to them. * Style Room, a room unlocked when Style Wars starts and resets when it ends, can be upgraded using the remaining Event Gifts. Word from Editor(s) "For some reason, I believe many people think that this event is 'boring'/'too hard' and is probably the least played event. Yes it can be boring and once thought of that too because it was annoying to get the Event Gifts BUT with strategy, it's actually possible to get good items from this event and in a way... Fun. I feel satisfied sometimes XD" - Zodiacat "Spam those reset! Spam them during peak time or no peak time! I usually reset if the order ask for 5 or more. By the end of the event, I should be able to get at least the full item set from the satisfaction reward with about 3000 charms and no gacha charms. This is only if you don't care about the ranking rewards."~ KokoroError Style Wars * Invest energy and KiraKira Bombs when you are styling either a Rare, Super Rare 1 (SR1), Super Rare 2 (SR2) or Double Super Rare (SSR) character because this will provide more points compared to Normal or Normal+. * Style other player's characters, especially when they are MAX Leveled. This will give you a higher chance of getting an SSR. Remember that MAX Normal characters (Level 25) will have the lowest chance of giving a SSR while MAX Rare Characters (Level 15) will have the highest, MAX Super Double Rare will not give you another Super Double Rare. * MAX Level your characters first before you start styling other people's characters. * Don't always conserve energy, although saving some is a good idea, don't wait to spend it all on the last two days as it might take a long time to use it all up and it will be a waste if you don't use it. Focus spending (Small) Energy Bottles as they do not give you free Charge Drinks at the end of the event. Word from the Editor(s) "I actually don't like this event but hopefully the guide will help you! Also I tend to spend my KiraKira Bombs on MAX Normal+ characters near the end of the event just to get the SSR. It works sooo... Yeah." - Zodiacat "Saving the Full Energy Battery and Kira Kira bomb at the end of the event gives you ton of free charge drink. Since 1 Full Energy Drink or Kira Kira bomb = 1 charge drink. This event also gives a ton of limited charge drink and max. Do use them to gain items for the future order events and lots of smile point since they are only available for until the event ends (These are the yellow charge drink. Do not confuse them with blue charge drink which is permanent until you use them)." ~ KokoroError Snap Contest * The first Trend Gacha is the last gacha from the last event (usually Style Wars, in some circumstances it can change). Use this to your advantage as the first day is probably toughest event for some. * Don't wait to spend your Trend Ticket on the last day. Unless you are aiming for a high rank. Everyday, spend 3 or 4 Trend Tickets for if you are aiming for the 400,000 reward (1 Premium Ticket), 5 to 9 for the 700,000 reward (3 Premium Tickets) or 10 to 20 Trend Tickets for the 3,000,00 reward (5 Premium Tickets) Word from Editor(s) "In my opinion, I think the rank rewards are impossible to get. Well for me anyways. I focus getting the Premium Gacha Tickets." - Zodiacat I think this event is design for people who spend for that featured gacha. I created some really matching theme but most votes goes to those who equip the featured gacha >n>... Just go for the Premium Tickets if you have tons of charge drink to use. You can get 10 tickets per theme/round in the judging reward. So a total of 50 free tickets by the end of the events. Again, that's a lot of charge drinks. ~~KokoroError ''If you do have any questions, tips or anything relating to this topic please feel free comment or add anything to this page. '' Category:Guides Category:Events